Feel
by Nyroge
Summary: Sentir. Hace mucho habia olvidado aquella palabra que yacia enterrada en algun lugar. Pero Deidara la desenterro y se la recordo.


**Muchos creeran que soy fanatica total de esta pareja, y si, digan lo que quiera, yo lo soy, y seguire escribiendo fics de ellos hasta que mi imaginación se agote por completo. Lo escribi gracias a la canción I write sins not tragedy de panic at the disco, la canción no tiene nada que ver, pero el ritmo me trajo esa idea.**

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece (pero para eso sirve esta pagina, para hacer la realidad nuestras fantasias) le pertenece a kishimoto-sama.**

**Setting: Canon**

**Aviso: algo de OoC.**

_**Enjoy it**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo.

Prácticamente era un sentimiento olvidado, que mi cuerpo de madera me imposibilitaba recordar. En mi estado…

En mi estado, en el estado de mi cuerpo, en el estado de mi corazón, esos sentimientos, el tacto, la suavidad, el dolor…ya no existían, desaparecieron.

Pero ahora, ahora tenía la oportunidad de revivir lo que los años guardaron, bloquearon por completo el sentir de mi alma, y ahora mi batalla decisiva comenzaba.

Todo estaba dentro de esa decisión , esa decisión me podría abrir puertas, y muchas de ellas podrían doler. Podría ser todo como antes, podría conseguir el tacto nuevamente. Podría volver a _vivir, _pero eso me traía consecuencias.

Entonces ¿Qué decidiré?

-Vamos Danna…no te arrepentirás- y su voz me estaba incitando a seguirlo; a vivir de nuevo. A abrir el baúl de las cosas olvidadas.

_Los sentimientos olvidados…_

-¿Estas seguro, Deidara?- y ese era el problema. Siempre fui precavido, un hombre escondido de la sociedad que no se precipitaba a nada, por temor a lo incorrecto, temor a incurrir en un error. Temeroso. ¡Si! Esa palabra era la precisa. Pero obviamente jamás iba a decirla en público.

_Aunque Deidara ya se haya dado cuenta…_

Y ese era mi otro problema.

Deidara era el único que podía ver los errores dentro de mi, el único que podía ver a través de mi. Leerme, pero jamás burlarse. Oh no eso… ¡jamás!

Deidara podría ser un chiquillo irreverente, pero jamás se burlaría de alguien como yo, de mis sentimientos, el me entendía y yo a el.

Entonces… ¿debería confiar?

-Danna… si quieres estaremos solo dos horas hum- pero… ¿le diría que no?

-Yo… etto…- y ahí estaba, inseguridad. Me carcomía, se hacía parte de mi, y hacia que respondiera que no a todo. Por culpa de esa personalidad mía es que tal vez ya me he perdido demasiadas cosas.

Cosas que en un futuro recordaría con una sonrisa en el rostro, y que la comentaría con alguien que me entendiera.

_Alguien como Deidara…_

Observe nuevamente al rubio que se encontraba frente a mi. Tenía puesto un kimono azul marino con nubes negras y su cabello estaba recogido en su típica coleta.

Se veía muy bien…

-Te prometo que no nos reconocerán danna hum- volvió a decir, mientras me tomaba de la capa como un niño pequeño.

Lo observe y entonces noté que se veía mucho mas hermoso que nunca, aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ahora debía centrarme en esa decisión.

-Yo…-

-Anda Danna…-

-Yo…-

-Aunque no es tu obligación hum-

-Yo…-

-Si no quieres, no vayas hum-

-¡Yo si quiero!- respondí con mas volumen en mi voz.

-YAY- celebro Deidara y luego me tomo de una manga, llevándome dentro de su pieza, mientras rebuscaba algo en el armario. Hasta que al parecer lo encontró, y lo dejo sobre su cama. Era un kimono color rojo, con nubes naranja oscuro.

-Entonces saldré para que te vistas hum- el chico salió, miré el kimono. He dicho que si, debería sorprenderme ¿o no?

No lo se. Ahhh y ahí esta la estúpida cobardía.

Pero…

Debo vencerla algún dia.

Y este dia lo hare.

Me coloco el kimono, y hago unos pocos arreglos, cuando ya termino Deidara golpea la puerta. Le digo que pase, y entonces veo que abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y un pequeño sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas. Siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago, parece un niño pequeño y le sonrío, a lo que su sonrojo aumenta.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos? –digo sacándolo de su trance.

-C-claro hum – y lo sigo hasta las afueras de la cueva, para que Deidara haga un pájaro de arcilla, el que nos transportaría hasta un festival.

Hace mucho no he ido a un festival. O mejor dicho ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Observo a Deidara y veo como el viento mece sus cabellos, dejo ese recuerdo en mi mente, grabándolo para que se quede y no se borre.

_Como mis sentimientos…_

-Ya llegamos Danna…-dijo mi alumno, y al momento el ave aterrizó, Deidara iba a bajarse, pero yo coloque una mano frente a el. Asi que baje yo primero y luego di una vuelta sobre mis talones, ofreciéndole mi mano. Deidara se sonrojo e instintivamente la mano que iba a estirar se coloco frente a su pecho. Sus mejillas se colorearon y también las mias.

Extendi aun mas mi mano, y entonces Deidara extendió temblorosa la suya, mientras yo tomaba entre mis manos aquella suave mano.

Deidara salto del ave, y yo lo sujete en aire, dejando que cayera de una forma mas suave al césped, hubo un momento en que nuestros rostros estuvieron juntos por unos centímetros.

-Etto… gracias Danna…hum…-se sonrojo, hizo desaparecer a su animal de arcilla y luego comenzó a caminar hasta el festival. Siendo seguido muy de cerca por mi.

Cuando al fin llegamos abri mis ojos con asombro, habían muchas tiendas de comidas, peluches, juegos, etc. Y todas adornadas con colores brillosos y bastante alegres a mi gusto. Las personas caminaban felices frente a las tiendas, portando todos una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Volvio la felicidad…._

Deidara me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una tienda de juegos, intento ganarse un peluche, pero no lo logro, su rostro era triste y desanimado.

_Volvió la tristeza…_

Note que quería un osito de felpa color rojo pálido y con un rostro bastante amigable, asi que yo lo gane para el.

_Volvió la compasión…_

Observe su rostro, y una mano inconscientemente lo acaricio con mucha suavidad, sintiendo la piel cálida de Deidara, al sentirse tocado de esa forma.

_Volvió la ternura…_

Luego me llevo a comer bakkudan, comida que encontré bastante deliciosa a mi parecer, aunque me entretenía observando como Deidara devoraba con gusto su platillo preferido, y a veces se atragantaba con su propia comida. Provocándome una sonrisa.

_Volvieron las risas…_

Pronto la gente comenzó a juntarse todas en grupos, Deidara quiso ir a ver, y yo lo tome de su mano para llevarlo hasta el lugar a donde la mayoría de la concurrencia del festival se dirigía.

_Volvió el suspenso…_

De pronto una brillante luz ilumino el cielo, hasta llegar un punto en que estallo con mil formas de colores, siendo seguida de muchísimas mas. Que tomaban distintas formas, como planetas, flores, corazones…en esta ultima mire a Deidara y vi que este también lo hacía. Quedándonos así un rato, para luego volver a observar el hermoso espectáculo….Si, le encontré un sentido al arte de Deidara.

_Volvió el asombro…_

Cuando aquel bello espectáculo termino, supe que era la hora de irnos. Asi se lo hice saber a Deidara, el que emprendió nuevamente la caminata hacia el bosque para volver a la cueva de Akatsuki.

Cuando llegamos a un lugar espeso y seguro del bosque, Deidara nuevamente hizo un ave de arcilla y nos subimos en él. Para emprender nuestro camino de regreso.

Mientras estábamos transportándonos por aire. Comencé a recordar esa maravillosa experiencia. Este maravilloso día en que logré recuperar mis emociones, cuando me sentí vivo. Cuando tuve la plena conciencia de que ESTOY VIVO.

Y eso fue lo mas hermoso que pude vivir en toda mi vida. Y todo gracias a ti, Deidara…

Llegamos a la cueva y repetimos el mismo proceso, solo que ahora nos adentramos en la guarida.

Acompañé a Deidara hasta la puerta de su cuarto, pero mi rubio aprendiz me arrastro dentro de ella para preguntarme como lo había pasado, que había sentido y ese tipo de cosas. Respondí a todas las preguntas con una sonrisa.

_Sonrisa que Deidara me enseñó a usar…_

Hubo un momento en que el silencio reinó entre nosotros.

Y fue cortado por Deidara.

-Danna ¿Qué piensas ahora hum?-

-Que gracias a ti, logre recuperar los sentimientos mas hermosos y olvidados- respondi, mirando tiernamente a mi alumno, mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, acariciándolo. Deidara coloco una mano sobre la mia, recargándose en ella.

-Gracias, Deidara…-

-No hay de que, Danna hum…-en ese momento todo lo que estaba alrededor desaparecio, solo eramos nosotros dos, nadie mas…

Te mire con ternura, y te sostuve la barbilla. Mientras te acercaba mas a mi rostro, fui cerrando los ojos lentamente, y tu hiciste lo mismo. Senti tu respiración, tu sonrojo, todo tu, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, y se besaron, degustándose, acariciándose, conociéndose, saboreándose, y jurándose fidelidad. Coloque una mano en tus cabellos profundizando aquel dulce beso que sabia mejor que un caramelo, abriste tu boca, y yo introduje mi lengua, encontrándome con la tuya, que timida comenzó a tocar la mia, en una danza suave, masajeándose , entregándose en un placer inocente, en lo que podía significar un simple beso, que de simple pasaba a puro, a un extasis.

Cuando por fin nos separamos solo unos centímetros, lo mire a los ojos.

-Te amo, Deidara-

-Y yo a ti, Danna hum…-

-Por siempre y para siempre- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Yo me senté en la cama sin dejar de mirarte y me acosté en ella, tu te acercaste a mí y me diste otro beso aun mas profundo, para luego recostar tu rubia cabeza en mi pecho, y yo te tomaba con una mano por la cintura, atrayéndote a mí, y con la otra acariciando tus rubios cabellos.

_Volvió la inocencia…_

Nos quedamos asi toda la noche, en donde dormimos tranquilamente.

_Volvió la paz…_

Y en la mañana te desperté con besos dulces y cálidos, mostrándote todo lo que te amaba.

''_Gracias Deidara por amarme, por serme fiel, por jamás dejarme solo, y por sobre todo, por hacer que recordara esos sentimientos olvidados, por hacerme recordar, las sonrisas, las emociones, el suspenso, el asombro, la ternura, la compasión, la tristeza, la paz, y por sobre todo, y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar…Por enseñarme y recordarme lo que era…amar''_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o**

**Emmmm reviews? Amenazas? Criticas ****constructivas? ****O un natsuo y un youji para entretenerme, aunque si me regalan un sasori y un deidei de peluche no me molesto -w-**


End file.
